fp13fandomcom-20200213-history
Guide to medicine
Medical care is serious business, and going halfway with your medical treatment can result in someone dying... or worse. Make sure you know what you're doung before you try to fix someone up! If you're going to treat someone, you're going to have to know what tools you need, how to identify injuries, what machinery and facilities you must use, and how to keep people from dying while in treatment. Identification Identification is the first and formost step in administering treatment. Here are ways to identify the type of injuries a person may have. Critically Wounded The patient will be unresponsive to the environment, on the floor, and gasping for air. The first thing you should do when you see these symptoms (or any of them!) is administer inaproviline. Inaproviline stops the general decline of the critical patient's health, but does not treat the wounds-- meaning toxic damage will continue to mount if it's present. If inaprovaline is not present, immediately perform CPR at least once and take out your medical scanner to identify the damage. Continue performing CPR until the patient has regained the ability to breathe on their own. * If a medical scanner is not available, observing their surroundings will help with diagnosis. * If there is a pile of vomit next to, or under, the patient then they are suffering from toxin damage. Apply dylovene or anti-toxin shots and pills. * If there is blood everywhere, blood on the person dying, or the patient is bruised to hell then they are suffering from brute damage. Apply a bruise pack to chest and head. * If the patient has black scars across their body and no blood, they have been severely burned. Apply ointment to the face and torso. (Being exposed to space will cause massive burn damage due to the near 0K environment) * If the patient has none of the above, they are most likely just suffocating. Apply CPR liberally. Suffocation This is the first and most important to look out for. It is not visible on the body, but people suffering it will gasp for air. On the medical analyzer, it is the left most damage type. People in critical condition will constantly take suffocation damage. How to treat: # People who are suffocating must be brought into an oxygen filled area. # Administer inaproviline, dexalin, or dexalin plus. If these are not available, perform CPR every seven seconds. # If there are no other damage types, repeat step two until patient is revived. # Treat other wounds, if stable, and get the person on their way. Toxins This is the second from the left on the Medical Analyzer. It is not visible, and usually people will have no clue they are poisoned (Unless they're vomiting profusely). Thankfully it is easy to treat. How to treat: * Dylovene (Anti-toxin) pills or injections, with a one unit to two damage ratio. * If someone is actively being poisoned, anti-toxin will counteract the toxins. Burns This is a straight-forward damage category. This is the damage type second to the right on Medical Analyzers. Burns are visible, and limb specific. How to treat: * Locate affected area # Apply ointment to wounded limb. * Or use kelotane or dermaline pills or injections. Brute Damage This is a straight-forward damage category. This is far right damage type on Medical Analyzers. Brute wounds are visible, and limb specific. How to treat: * Locate the wounded area. # Apply Bruise pack to wounded limb. * Or use bicaridine pills or injections. Disease Diseases are the most frustrating thing you will deal with, as it spreads, and can infect you as well. How to Treat: * Suit up in anti-viral equipment. * Isolate the patient from public areas (if they have an infectious disease). # Give treatment or vaccine. # Monitor the patient's condition, do not leave them until they are clear of the disease. * Check if you are infected after dealing with the patient. If you half ass curing people, the disease may return and kill the person. And they can get infected if they are cloned as well! Brain Damage Nasty, makes people say stupid things and clunk their heads into airlocks, along with blacking out and an inability to use machinery. Treatment: * Alkysine pills or injections. Blindness The person cannot see, they usually will scream about this endlessly. How to treat: * If vision is just blurry # Give carrots, a pair of glasses or Imidazoline. * If they are completely blind. # Surgery Genetic Disabilities Disabilities cannot be cured by normal medical tools. How to treat: * Ask a competent geneticist for a clean SE injector. * A one unit ryetalyn pill or injection will also instantly cure all genetic disabilities. Radiation Rarely you will treat this, it causes people to black out all the time and take steady toxin damage. How to treat: * If you have hyronalin or arithrazine, use them. These will remove the radiation before it poisons the patient further. * Else, treat with anti-toxins until the radiation levels have subsided. Genetic Deformities Caused by slime attacks and imperfect cloning. Commonly seen in scientists and those who have been cloned by genetics. Medical scanner will state that the person appears to have deformities, as well as examining them. How to treat: * Place in cryo, ideally with either pure clonexadone or a mixture of cryoxedone and clonexadone. * Inject the patient with a clean SE. Death Either they died in your care, or died and were taken to medbay. How to treat: * Cloning in genetics. * Cloning in Hydroponics # You must take a blood sample to be injected during the growth cycle. # This option creates perfect (though plant like) human clones. Machinery and Facilities These are the vital machines that you need to treat abnormally damaging injuries. You need to be able to access the medbay to use any of these. Cryogenics Requires oxygen tanks to be wrenched into place, and the freezer should ideally be set to 73.15 K. It automatically stabilizes people in critical condition, and will safely lower a patient's body temperature to levels at which cryoxadone and clonexadone are effective. These chemicals will heal all damage types, and are the only way to fix clone loss caused by cloning and slime feeding. Use: * Make sure to do this quickly, possibly in anticipation of injured people. # Wrench both O2 Canisters onto the manifolds. Only cryogenic temperature O2 works in the tubes. # Load each cryogenic chamber with clonexadone or cryoxadone inside, with clonexadone as the priority chemical. You can use other chemicals, but cryogenic chemicals heal the best in cryogenic temperatures. # Set the freezer to the lowest degrees Kelvin possible, and make sure that it's on. The colder the chamber, the more O2 used. The lower the temperature, the faster the effects of the drugs in the cryo tube. * Once Cryogenics is set: # Remove any insulating clothes from the patient, such as spacesuits or insulated gloves. # Grab the person and stuff them in the chamber. They will begin to chill, make sure their body temperature is under 170K. # Set the Chamber's setting to "On". This enables the drugs to flow into the patient. # Monitor the patient until they are healed. # Turn off the chamber, or else you waste medicine. # Eject the patient and wake them. # Make sure that you have an adequate supply of cryogenic drugs. If you're all out, go bother chemistry for more. Maintenance: * Ensure the chambers have a beaker of clonexadone or cryoxadone inside. They both heal the standard damage types at the same rate, but clonexadone will heal genetic deformities three times faster than cryoxadone. A mixture of the two will heal people even faster than either on its own. * You can use other chemicals, but they don't benefit from the cold environment. * Ensure there is enough O2 to chill the chambers. * Ensure no pipes are out of place, if any are loose, line them up and wrench them back into place. If any are broken, get an atmospheric technician to repair it. Sleeper Sleepers contain an unlimited supply of five different chemicals. If the patient is in critical condition, sleepers can only administer inaproviline. They cannot heal toxin or clone damage. * Inaproviline stabilises patients in crit. Use this if a patient is in crit, but the cryotubes are both occupied or need setting up. * Bicaridine heals brute damage. * Dermaline heals burn damage. * Soporific makes the patient sleepy. * Dexalin Plus heals oxyloss damage. Note: If someone only has burn and brute damage, eject them from cryo once they're reasonably far out of crit, then put them in the sleeper and fill them with bicaridine and dermaline. At busy times this will free up cryo for people who need it more, and it saves chemicals. Surgery Table A major part in all Surgery. Consult that guide for more information, only medical doctors and the CMO have access to surgery. Pandemic 2200 This machine needs virology access, and research access just to reach (but not use). It creates vaccines from the blood of people who have been cured. Use: # Take a blood sample with a syringe. # Place sample into a beaker or bottle. # Load beaker into machine. # Select vaccine you wish to have. # Take vaccine bottle it produces. Additional uses: * Reveals the cure to any infected blood sample without needing to inject a living creature. Chemical Dispenser Provides any and all chemical reagents you may need for general treatments, or disease control. Holds 100 charges at a time, regenerates charges slowly over time. See the Chemist job for more details. Cloner and Genetic Manipulator Consult Cloning guide. Afternote If you aren't serious about healing someone, don't give up halfway, get serious and proper medical staff to help them. Don't leave them in genetics to just die either, at least try to have a doctor save them. Category:Guides